Learning to Mate
by hds6205
Summary: Kovu and Kiara really want to mate, but Simba is forbidding it, saying he needs to learn more about it first. Here is how they do that. Warning: lemons and sex.


It was early morning at Pride Rock, and Kovu sat lazily on a boulder staring at all the hot lionesses. Kovu had been very horny lately, and his lionhood quickly rose to attention whenever he even thought about Kiara. This wouldn't be such a problem if Simba would just let him and Kiara mate, but whenever either of them tried to bring it up to him he muttered something about hurting her and denied them permission. And so here Kovu sat, with a huge hard-on and no one to help him with it. This problem was made even worse because all of the lionesses were in heat, and Kovu was so horny he was always semi-hard.

After thinking over his dilemna for a while, Kovu decided to go hunting to try to take his mind off his "little problem" and to try to bring home some food for the pride. Kovu ran down the rock towards the watering hole, but then he smelled Kiara and the other lionesses, and their scent and aroma was intoxicating to the horny teen lion. He continued going pass the lionesses quickly to try to hide his lionhood, but the scent had forced him to become completely erect; and his lionhood was out of its sheath and clearly visible. He continued to walk past the lionesses. All of them noticed his erection, with them looking down between his muscular legs to see his meat. The all gasped at what Kiara was missing. Kovu didn't know this because he had never seen another erect male before, but his cock was huge, with low hanging balls filled with potent teen cum ready to impregnate any lioness he could. His cock was dripping pre cum and you could practically smell the sex and raw power coming off of him. Kovu, seeing that the lionesses were staring at him, ran away quickly to go hunt.

While Kovu was hunting Simba, the king, was in his den, thinking about what he should do about Kiara and Kovu wanting to mate. It wasn't that he didn't want them to mate; it was just that he was afraid that Kovu would hurt Kiara in his passion. While he was trying to think of a solution to his problem, his mate Nala came into the den.

"We need to talk." she said.

"About what?" Simba asked.

"Kiara and Kovu need to mate, I just saw him with an enormous erection on his way to go hunting, I'm afraid if we don't let them mate soon, they may decide to do it without us knowing, and he could hurt her" said Nala in a rush.

"That's my concern, but I don't know how we can teach Kovu about these things, and I highly doubt Vitani did. Normally a lion's father teaches them about sex, but Kovu doesn't have a father, so who will teach him the proper methods?" Simba wondered aloud to Nala.

They both thought about what they could do to teach Kovu, and while they were thinking Nala wondered how Simba learned about sex, since his dad died when he was too young to know. As time passed she kept getting more and more curious until she finally decided to ask Simba about it.

"Simba, who taught you about sex?" Nala asked, looking up at her mate.

"Timon and Pumbaa taught me when I lived with them in the jungle. I was about 14 years old." Simba replied, with a faraway look in his eyes, reminiscing about the past and the fun he had with them.

"Well then that's our solution isn't it!" Nala exclaimed loudly.

"What is?" The kinged asked, confused.

"You didn't have a father to teach you, so you had your friends do it, since they were the only ones who could. Since Kovu doesn't have a dad, and you're the only other male lion, you'll have to teach him." Nala said.

"Oh, ok. That makes sense, he needs to learn, and I'm the only one who can teach him." Said the king.

"After you get back from your teaching lesson, we can have some fun of our own" she said, winking at him as she turned around and walked out of the den. As she did so she flicked her tail over and exposed her hot wet pussy to her mate, making Simba get hard instantly.

"Tease" Simba muttered to the empty air.

And with that, he turned around and walked out of the den to find Kovu.

(Constructive criticism is welcome, please review!) Next chapter should be out someday.


End file.
